The Universe Is Broad
by J. R. K. Wood
Summary: A Collection of short stories and small Trilogies. Ranges from Sci-Fi and fantasy to Super-Hero and Daily life
1. Chapter 0 (Explanation)

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="03a8b6939d6c7791b7eb746974431f6f"Explanation/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="03a8b6939d6c7791b7eb746974431f6f"Hello! A message from the author here! this is a book of short stories, but some of them span a trilogy or three parts. so to help clarify, each story has an explanation beforehand! This is an ongoing project, but I've already made a good amount of content, so that will all be posted immediately, and if it gets enough support, I might make more!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="ee40e852b9fa18652ea66e2eda1ecbd3"Enjoy!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="e17c01e1b278ab311ca6c6fd3b8379e8"-J. R. K. Wood/p 


	2. Sub-Chapter 1 (The Sanis Trilogy)

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="f7ed9b5766ff31c18fad5bb3d07666c2"This is a Trilogy of short stories set in a medieval fantasy setting where magic and magical creatures exist. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="526224f336614e6e0123a2f30ebef9c9"It focuses on the Progression of time in a land of fantasy around a few Central characters/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="ee40e852b9fa18652ea66e2eda1ecbd3"Enjoy!/p 


	3. The Western Lands (Sanis Trilogy Pt 1)

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="3e1e2b9b594a245688ef839ae1de84ae"The Western Lands was a grouping of different (and often warring) Kingdoms, filled with many different factions, tribes, and cities in the many different kingdoms. Praza Sanis belonged to a (mainly) mountain-based tribe of large and strong warriors, who enjoyed fighting and a good pint of ale. The tribe's warriors were the best brute force fighters in the western lands, and usually acted as bounty hunters and mercenaries for causes they believed in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="447037f6239920abf374f000fd6b8bed"More often than not, the women in the tribe remained as the caretakers, crafters, and order of the warriors (not to say they were not strong, but someone had to keep the tribe from self-destructing). Every now and then, a great female warrior came along, and they called those women "Hildr", the Norse word for battle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="f7ad1e1af6b81a4aaad2dc3afc8e1705"Praza was one of these Hildr, and she was arguably the greatest of them/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="819bca637c10978897f0680b62aa6187"—Calix, the Capital of Lucida in The Western Lands—/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="029809d3caf72f93ab1f94058578a328"Praza was running fast. It had dawned on her that she had just been framed for the murder of a king. She had been staying in the castle on business and had been called to the king's quarters, only to find him dead. Calamity ensued and she managed to slip away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="21ce8a80b92ea9a00895382e439c2767"So she ran, heading for the hills with hopes of escaping as she was chased by the guards, narrowly escaping combat and possible death./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="5f4e02defbae2be63aedd392d8ec65e9"—Sherwood Forest, on the border of Lucida—/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="2e882d6728ea136018e060a8e7d0d758"She was resting from a good day and a half of running with no sleep when something woke her. She looked up at the tip of an arrow pointed at her. It was a tall burly man in a cloak and light armor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="50328c5e8b2cd616df455873d0002531""Praza, I figured the greatest Hildr in the history of our clan would get into such trouble eventually" he said and pulled down his hood. It was Barin, a warrior from her clan and one of her best friends. "Barin! What are you doing here?" Praza asked with a smile getting up. "I'm here to get you out of this mess" Barin said. "Oh? And how are you going to do that?" Praza asked with a smirk as they started walking, soon beginning to run. "I'm getting you out of The Western Lands, across the ocean to a place called Raventhal" he said as they ran. "I'm not running!" Praza said. "Yes, you are! Face it, you were in the wrong place at the wrong time. There is no evidence against you. They even used your knife!" Barin said. "Fine, I escape, go to this 'Raventhal', what then?" She asked. "Start over. I found a bounty there for you. You can start with that" he said as they reached the edge of the forest./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="476388c76f8371bc4a1dfac9d55ee140"Up ahead a group of tough-looking bounty hunters waiting for them. As Praza and Barin slowed down the hunters noticed them and readied their weapons./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="4c97ba42b9ce51929510b04be7a22c19""Up for a fight?" Barin asked. "Always" Praza responded as the hunters started moving for them/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="2cf11be1dd556f4d41b96d3d88e6b20b"They fought long against the tough group of bounty hunters, throwing punches and swings together and sometimes even in sync. They were a blur compared to the slow hunters and easily beat them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="219de50d612e131f9826bdf38560b2a3"They headed out quickly on their journey after leaving the hunters beaten in the dust./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="efcaf24590fc4989c1698c2370922cac"—The port city of Ancona on the coast of the Western Lands—/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="00ef32818c39e93103c4ec83d11e96a3"Praza and Barin stood on the docks of the port city of Ancona because Praza was readying to board the ship to the land of Raventhal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="8fb9b726962d7c579ace9d5f7a35e639""It seems this will be the last I see of you until your name is cleared," Barin said with somberness in his tone. "Indeed, make sure the tribe knows I didn't kill the king." Praza said with a nod, picking up her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. "I can try, I know some will believe you did" He said. "Farewell, my friend" Praza said. "Farewell" Barin said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="86c91bf55bdffb8596190313dde75fa4"Praza waved as she boarded the ship to escape em style="box-sizing: border-box;"the Western Lands./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="a801f628183b87f4fa434bc37ce2bace"—Fin—/p 


	4. Caticus And Praza (Sanis Trilogy Pt 2)

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="d066be1efe268f721872e295f34ab3cf"The land of Raventhal, The continent of infinite possibilities, and hopefully, a new life for the Fierce Warrior female, Praza Sanis. Praza was on a bounty hunt to this new land, hoping that she could not only acquire her bounty but start a new life in this land./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="75042c63f54f82ca0dfe2053e14e3316"The ship was pulling into the port of the capital city of Raventhal, and Praza looked out into the medieval city, the new land, and onwards with excitement in the face of a challenge./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="44b58bdc1df0cf781e9a2ef8e77e6b87"—a few hours later—/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="a9a3bbf2b2f4ed6b0e0190928644a38e"'em style="box-sizing: border-box;"CRASH/em' went the sound of a table breaking under the weight of an ignorant drunken male that was thrown into the bar fight that Praza was taking part in. with another casual movement and use of her ample strength, another person in the crowd of fighting drunkards crashed through that very crowd and into another table./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="d88eca53527f4b0451be80547a938893"Praza laughed heartily as two more drunkards came after her, but were disappointingly intercepted by a not-so-disappointing punch from a smaller woman in a cloak who was wearing a backpack that was larger than her own small body. Praza readied for the other woman to come at her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="b478d83b32bd3d7c0fa65ac022c66221""Impressive punch little one! Are you a friend or Foe?" Praza asked. "Friend" the smaller woman said with a smile from under her hood. Praza swung a punch at the drunk that was about to hit the woman from behind, spooking her. "Friend it is!" She said with a hearty laugh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="08da97c2a611aa8b828c2e704a66cc4d"—a little bit later—/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="2b7ff3bf83af8b8c59382d0932a744d5""So, what's your name Youngling?" Praza asked in her boisterous voice. "Betsie the bard" Betsie said with a smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="2d703b1e05617dba2f33a17df832fd4c"All around them were the either groaning or unconscious bodies of the bar fight crowd, as they sat and drank ale at the only table that remained mostly intact after the bar fight./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="40fb0b77887051935848d0e17931b46d""Praza Sanis, Warrior, thanks for the help back there" she said with a smile in return, taking a sip of her ale. "I know, I've been looking for you since you arrived, I'm a bard looking for a party, and I heard you're some sort of bounty warrior, figured you could use some help" Betsie said sipping her own ale. "Word seems to spread quickly here!" Praza said with a smirk. "Bards get around, so, what do you say?" Betsie responded. "You can sure hold your own in a fight, so why not?" she asked with a hearty warrior smile and downed the rest of her ale. "Okay! So, what's the plan?" Betsie asked. "We leave tomorrow, on our quest to rescue a prince!" Praza exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="640fd2f9428ce504c0349fa3edf904ae"—the next day—/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="bfee26bd548f85e6d957a588d86deaa4"The next day they were on the path out of the Capital city and into the beautiful Great Grasslands of Raventhal. They had loaded up with plenty of supplies for their journey. They had left early in the morning after eating, and were a good while away from the large city, although it was still visible on the horizon, due to its size./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="18119cbe34f91234443050b3df41de37""So, who is this prince Praza?" Betsie asked. "A bounty from the king of this land, an Evil Wizard named Alejandro Albin, he captured the prince, and resides in the northern mountains of this land." She said, explaining the situation. "Are you from the Raventhal?" Betsie asked. "No, but this land is my home now, and it seems to be a nice one!" Praza said with enthusiasm./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="69cf98f0294d06cedd404fdda1abc2a0"And so, the Intrepid explorers began their true adventure, through the grasslands and through many dangers in the enchanted forest and onwards into the towns of the mountains over many days, searching for the Evil Wizard, Alejandro Albin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="a15d054fb02995c2e7ef44b70ce0a959"—Days later outside a mountain town—/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="2556c6d6086a707164eadaf5c65cf936"Blood. The Fierce Warrior, Praza Sanis and her companion, Betsie The Bard, were both bleeding from the scrapes and cuts of battle as they defended themselves in the pouring rain against the never-ending horde of Worgen, feral half man half wolf creatures./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="804bb261f03e1ab4033b42cb7e812fa1"They had been fighting off these creatures for some time, and it was wearing them down. With each swing of Praza's battle ax and each swipe of Betsie's short sword, they wore down and lost ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="b09193b4e1f47d8e6fe8c6c2284e11b6""Seems this may be our end, my companion!" Praza shouted. "Seems so! It was a pleasure knowing you!" Betsie shouted back, slicing at another worgen fiercely, hitting it as the blade dug deep. "It was a pleasure fighting at your side!" Praza agreed and kept at it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="b44d06a9881c3d2b0010380b6c3a0f6f"And so they fought, long and hard. And soon they were back to back and saying their prayers as they defended themselves./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="53f4f31b5cb184c366de43726c537846"And In the last moments when they thought they would die, A blast of holy light blew the worgens away, and scaring them off, but left Praza and Betsie unscathed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="f04c4de9bde9b4733fdd39ecfb641bf6"When they finally realized they were alive after opening their eyes, they fell to the ground laughing with joy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="a238b5d8f7fe392e4ca275c1e781b4ae"After a while, a voice, that was neither Betsie's or Praza's, broke through the laughter./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="26fa66c7d0dcff56f65d9a76aea6a0f3""Are you done? That won't keep them at bay long." Said A large robed figure with a staff wearing a bandanna with eye holes cut in it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="97b1ae20daa1c82d6d2bc8d26a2e50be"They both stopped laughing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="5c8b68cfbef0a9c1089fd66a8cf36259""Who are you?" Betsie asked. "Rodrei Zororo, Warrior Priest of the mountains!" he said in an extravagant and embellished tone. "And why are you here?" Praza questioned him. "To help you pass through these mountains safely" Rodrei responded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="378f2aed8c9e86f74d793c34f9eddfd5"They heard Worgen howling in the distance./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="965474b352a727d43fe0232bb1280147""We must go, quickly!" Rodrei said and offered his hands to help them up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="c4a36916bc85dcfb7182ac97002cfb1c"They got up and began moving through the mountains much faster than they had before with Rodrei's help, eventually losing the Worgens in the distance. But they didn't dare stop their quick pace, lest the worgens find them again. Once they were safe they found a cave to bunker down for the night./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="3ca9e00bb8ac1e0c7263c3d571312898"As they sat by the fire they conversed together./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="5c9893f7027806e341bcb81572d495f9""So, you are searching for the Mountain Wizard who has captured The Prince?" Rodrei asked. "Indeed, we have been searching the mountains for days" Praza confirmed. "I can take you to him in the morning, but once we reach that place, I have to leave you behind, there are other places and other people in the mountains I must help" Rodrei said. "So you're some sort of mountain guardian?" Betsie asked. "I am the warrior priest of the mountains! Casting down all those who harm the people of the mountains with my holy light!" Rodrei said extravagantly, then added; "I also do weddings."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="729d6bb17f037b3399229fea009c121e"That made Betsie giggle and Praza chuckle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="b777cfe39d38663f856cc68677fc17d7"They talked a while more, then ate some in silence, soon dozing off in deep sleep, resting from the tough battle of the day./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="47bbb8ce58f8ccacd3645ef899a702cc"—The next Day—/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="0f8a59cc380d93db2a96a3a0b0c1ccf4"Praza was up early, but surprisingly, Rodrei was up before her. He was doing exercises, stretching and moving his body to loosen his joints. Praza joined him in the tai chi like exercises, following his lead./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="3b4dcbe76791dbea05e4b831f4560e40""So, where are you from? It seems as if you are not from this land." Rodrei asked as they moved through the exercises. "The western lands, far from here across the sea" Praza answered. "Need a change of pace? Or running from something?" Rodrei asked. "Both" She answered. "Ah, I understand" he responded/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="e5c8ab6833832af4da3f97a2215bd5c4"They continued the exercises in silence from then on, soon finishing up to make breakfast from their stores of food, the smell waking Betsie from her slumber./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="de5e8a5f565301fd2f3cf1103c2495b9"—Sometime Later—/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="332efaabe8735cacd73895d810d22ce3"They had set out on the road again, this time with the guidance of Rodrei, they seemed to be on the right path. After fighting some bandits (in the true adventurer fashion) they were well on their way to a tower now visible higher in the mountain range./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="addec2551b809d7b535f431e861ef9a4"After a couple of hours of boring travel, they had climbed the trek up the path to the tower. Praza readied her battle-ax and Rodrei readied his holy spells. Betsie simply knocked on the door, moving back and readying her instrument./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="89a33324998a6ab284ca0bcb3c2b4749"The door opened and the prince was pushed out of it, falling on the ground, luckily, alive. A man with black hair and a white stripe through it and a small goatee wearing a robe and a cloak with an amulet attached stood behind the prince./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="1ca5e4c9b3900492eac8055a345dd37d""You must be Adventurers! Here's the prince! Have a nice day!" The wizard said swiftly and shut the door loudly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="8f6295c7dd91c43e4c94aeb9f2157a13"They were all stunned. Praza knocked on the door again. The wizard opened the door again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="347bc7654001e546b4fd8c6afec618cc""Ah, I suppose you want gold, maybe magic items eh?" Alejandro asked. "No! Why no fight! No resistance! Nothing!?" Praza asked, grabbing the man by his cloak. "Oh! You want a fight eh?" He said smiling and zapped her with a minor lightning spell, which caused Praza to drop him and fall to the ground, convulsing slightly. "There! The fight is done! I won! You have your prince, goodbye!" The wizard said, re-entered his home and slammed the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="fa39b560378757cc7894bfc56aaefdc8"They were all stunned, literally in Praza's case, all except for the prince, who was getting up and brushing himself off. After Praza had gotten up and stopped shaking, she grabbed the prince by his collar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="ea86874378daaf17e611b49a1922cfc9""What the in the name of the ancestors was that?!" Praza said Furiously, shaking him a bit. "What are you doing? Hands off me peasant!" he said just barely breaking her grip and stepping back. "Explain!" Praza said angrily. "He said I didn't know any of the information he needed, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"apparently /emI'm ignorant, although I don't know em style="box-sizing: border-box;"how/em that's possible!" The prince said in a snooty tone. Praza sighed "What is your name youngling?" She asked. "Caticus Zane, of the ruling family of Raventhal, Heir to the throne! Surely a em style="box-sizing: border-box;"peasant /emlike you has heard of me" Caticus said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="953743fa35613fef85b3813c86ee1af2"At this point, all three of the group were already annoyed by the snooty Prince. They could easily see why the wizard wanted to get rid of him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="18735edcf89a85c75d0729bdce0a6018""This is going to be a long trip" Betsie said with a sigh. "Indeed" Praza said/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="8d352abfb62703553b03a4d5a97053e2"They headed down and began the trek down the mountain, Rodrei soon leaving them in a different direction to help the other people of the mountains. Then, their long journey started all the way back to where they began./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="8e44dcb5c60de9b1dfeabf8e26bcef71"—The base of the mountain range—/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="478a8f5c28f1b96c05b3467616a46f49"It had been a long trip down from the large mountains of Raventhal and the trio, Rodrei now replaced by the often complaining Caticus, were resting in a clearing near the edge of the Enchanted Forest./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="031bf9f6e54327b5568d3a113213dd1f""When will we arrive in the Capital? I want to be done with you em style="box-sizing: border-box;"peasants/em" Caticus asked. "Come on, if you want to reach there swiftly, we should head out" Praza said shooting him a death glare./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="7cd44450e55f6fcd2e9c9cf407a4cca9"And so they got up and got their stuff, but as they did, they heard rustling from the leaves in the clearing as three bandits with bows stepped into the clearing. What seemed to be their leader spoke first./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="e90751b6f19906499557a2a5fbdab248""Give us all you've got, we want your money, not your life, but if you make a move we won't think twice" The leader said. "Very well, let me grab our gold" Praza said, slowly moving to Betsie's large bag and moving around inside./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="d1c7a12b837057f6dad8a5de57cea3b0"Instead of pulling out a gold pouch, she produced three throwing knives, and as their purpose, threw them with pinpoint accuracy into the chests of all three bandits with lethal accuracy, killing all three./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="f87976b88ac22bb450427c530d2d480d""What the-!" Caticus yelled. "Would you rather them have taken our money or killed us?" Praza asked, collecting her knives. "You didn't need to kill them!" Caticus replied. "Yeah, only if you didn't want to have any food or money for the next few days" Betsie said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="d6baa33fed7451b582e9cc927f6619b5"They made the rest of their journey through the forest quietly and the day went by quickly, So did the rest of the next few days, except for a few skirmishes with wild animals and the like./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="54a974720e90bb30ae742efb19e36b97"—The Capital City—/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="eee79c9b4c10293b6872027ac9828147"Soon they had reached the Capital of Raventhal, heading directly to the Castle, at the annoying request of the prince. The two left beginning to say their goodbyes to the prince at the gate./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="735bade3342f205b346ef656cc17c320""Goodbye Youngling, I hope you can stay out of trouble" Praza said. "See ya doofus" Betsie said grumpily. "Goodbye em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Peasants/em! Wouldn't want to be ya!" he said and walked through the gate, in exchange, they received a large bag of gold and silver. "I'm glad to be rid of him" Betsie said. "So am i" Praza responded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="db17a27170aae4a2d8d3a84b7431fd1c"After some silence, they began walking away from the Castle gate together./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="073811e2fb51a60c67383768296ba4c6""So, what next?" Betsie asked. "We find a base of operations and we keep working on bounties, you sure you wanna stay with me?" She asked. "Are you kidding? This is the best adventure I've been on in years!" Betsie said with a smile. "Very well, Onwards!" Praza said with a smile, as they headed off to the bar where it all began./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="fc75b7a511018dab5b6776041849ca3a"And so it was, the adventuring pair headed off to that bar where they met, as one chapter in a greater adventure, came to a close./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="a801f628183b87f4fa434bc37ce2bace"—Fin—/p 


	5. The Descendants (Sanis Trilogy Pt 3)

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="f4fa97a4e291a86c2304a28ebb123786"The Descendants of the greats were gathered when they were born. Rain Sanis (Daughter of Praza), Rayner The Bard (Son of Betsie The bard), Rodrei Zororo II (Son of Rodrei Zororo, Warrior Priest of the Mountains), and Alexandrite Zane (Daughter of Caticus Zane)./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="daa2fdece5a1c155515bef0089878294"The Descendants' parents had become the leaders of the resistance against the tyrannical rule that had an iron grip over the land of Raventhal before they were born. Caticus had grown much from when he was rescued by Praza, and was ready when a coup had been staged against his father, managing to escape alive and reach the bounty hunters who were now famous. Over the next few years, they gathered forces, created a resistance against the new leaders, and had children./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="d49362dd3cdef903a051608d841c2b16"It was now 19 years later and the resistance had made it to the Capital of the land. As they reached the Capital a magic shield had been erected around the city, and they were unable to attack. Now, it was The Descendant's turn to shine./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="c6ade5371ff6027038492d00b18172a0"—Resistance Camp surrounding the Capital—/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="548d0bcdeb8591f419bab4a3222ad610"Rain and Rayner were packing their bags, they had a goal to help the resistance. They were going to find the only wizard powerful enough to create that shield, Alejandro Albin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="661b6d0c5b8f6e6386bd806953fc3512""Do you have everything?" Rain asked. "Yep! You?" Rayner said grabbing his large and now full bag. "Yep!" Rain said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="aa16f5224390876b54925da1b66c4fe6"Rain was almost as tall as her mother and just as strong, while Rayner was just as small as his mother and just as good with musical spells./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="59a263f92751a080ed12bac44b135dc9"Just then Rodrei II and Alexandrite entered the tent./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="79e2b67d1265fe4632113adc492cfacc"Rodrei II was as strong as his father, but not as tall, and was goth in style. Alexandrite was Dressed as a princess, and just as snooty as one./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="961389a7d16a19648a833cc3b54366c4""Where are you two going?" Rodrei II asked in his fo-deep and brooding tone. "To help end this war." Rain said. "And how are you gonna do that?" Rodrei II asked. "We're gonna either kill or stop the only wizard capable of creating that shield, Alejandro Albin" Rayner said definitively. "I won't allow it!" Alexandrite commanded. "not unless you take me with you!" She added. "What? No!" Rain said. "Yes! I want this war over as much as you do! So let's get this show on the road!" Alexandrite said. "I em style="box-sizing: border-box;"guess/em I'll go too" Rodrei said. "Fine! Get packed! Meet us at the edge of the camp in ten minutes!" Rain said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="ae14c2be4173c3a76779f8054a8aaefe"And so, our intrepid adventurers set off from the camp, to help end the war, once and for all./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="8c72a21add2659f17ff861842d291b73"—The Mountains of Raventhal a few days later—/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="c405a18f91151c60bc270ad60c682f44"The group was on a mad dash through the mountains in an attempt to escape the pack of Worgens that were chasing them. They were heading straight for the wizard's tower as they were chased, and after a certain point as they neared the tower the Worgens peeled off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="4187b0904c691e86c20c99147eb429d3"They collapsed as they reached the door to the tower, exhausted from the running./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="23607adf43cbb4f72b08bc3733035424""You didn't do anything in that fight!" Rain yelled at Rodrei II. "I told you before! I don't have my father's magic!" Rodrei said grumpily back at Rain. "You own a sword!" Rayner said. "I don't know how to use it!" Rodrei said. "em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Enough!"/em Alexandrite yelled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="88bdfde28d1494c33fb41cee617677c6"They all quieted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="0c7a68567af772799b43db378f6f5a31""Let's get this over with so we can kill the stupid wizard and end the war once and for all!" Alexandrite demanded. "Come on guys" Rain said as they all got up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="43228948a9c28d626395f2b0e47be956"Rodrei kicked the door in and ran in. The wizard was meditating, floating mid-air as he sat in front of a pedestal with a white glowing dodecahedron sitting on it. As Rodrei ran in the wizard pointed a finger at him and he was thrown over the pedestal and fell in a groaning heap behind it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="657f35a5f9aaac937d40d58dc8d034e1"The wizard turned around still in his floating position and looked at them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="dbb6080da3113140efb60a8d6fdd1ccf""I did em style="box-sizing: border-box;"not /emexpect you, the descendants to come and stop me, I expected the great adventurers themselves, not their children" the wizard said chuckling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="82556f04d29a1bb1be9f4b29f3d3b876"The wizard quickly took each of them down as they tried to come at him, Rain with lightning, Rayner with his own musical magic, and Alexandrite with a dream spell, but the one thing he did not expect to hear the sound of the glowing dodecahedron smashing against the ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="bc791afb907279e38256fb24d5f6bcb1"Rodrei then put his sword through the wizard's chest after smashing the artifact./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="c5638662c19dca29a839d0a616162a46"—Resistance Camp surrounding the Capital—/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="c398b6d593c30b82fcee979469e70a6c"The shield had gone down and the great leaders of the Resistance lead the charge into the Capital city, slowly taking each part of the city, and ending the war for Raventhal. They had won, thanks to em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The Descendants/em./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="e4bec94a8e6bcc723edf27f2b9144bd9"—FIN—/p 


End file.
